The Stories and Secrets of Primrose Mellark
by Traveler-Jane4416
Summary: This is the story of Primrose Mellark. Her stories from when she was younger, flash forwards, and flash backs. Her secrets, and lies. And just how strong she needs to be, to deal with being the daughter of the star-struck lovers of District 12.
1. Sometimes, people just need to be held

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or any of the characters**

_A/N: Hope everyone likes it_

_Chapter 1: Sometimes, people just need to be held_

Growing up, I guess I should've noticed things more. How sometimes, Daddy would grip the back of a chair, head bent down, face twisted in pain. And how Mommy would sometimes wake up screaming in the middle of the night. How sometimes, Mommy and Daddy would flinch at some of the things we said…some of the things we _did…do. _

When I would go out, picking Primrose flower's from the garden, while Rory would pick Rue flowers. Then we would go inside, and hand them to Mommy. She would thanked us, and told us they were beautiful in a chocked voice, then she would turn, and lock herself in her room.

When I was seven, I developed a love for cats. On my way home from school one day, I saw a scrawny cat in an alley way. It had little fur, and was ridden up with fleas. But I approached it, and it hissed, back arching when I was a few feet away from it. I squatted down, made a clicking noise I had seen my best friend Naylor do, and reached my arm out, while rubbing my fingers together.

"Come here," I called softly. "I won't hurt you."

The cat cautiously walked toward me, and I started rubbing behind it's ears when it got in close enough proximity. It flinched at first, but then began purring, as I rubbed it's head, and scratched under it's neck. I picked it up, and began walking home, while it fell asleep in my arms. I checked and saw that it was a boy. The little fur he had on him was white, and he had muddy yellow eyes. He reminded me of a Daisy. So that's what I called him.

When I had got home, and showed my family the cat, Mother said, "Absolutely not! The thing is infested with fleas! And we _do not _need another mouth to feed." she declared, even though we lived in the Victor's village, and were very wealthy. I hadn't known the reason she had hated him so quickly. Daddy backed her up and said we had no place for it. I started to cry, and Mommy had a weird look in her eye. She told me I could keep it, then sent me outside to play with Rory, who was four at the time.

His grey eyes of The Seam danced, as he watched as he watched the cat chase the yarn I had got from the house. He suddenly got up, and started chasing the cat. Daisy didn't like this. So when Rory finally managed to catch him, they cat hissed, and scratched Rory on the face.

He started crying loudly, as the blood came. He got mad and started yelling in his four year old vocabulary at the cat, and threw a rock at him. Then I got mad.

I tackled my brother to the ground, and Mommy had to drag me off him. He still has a scar from that cat.

*oOo*

I loved to sing, and Mockingjay's were my favorite things. I used to sit out in the meadow, and sing various different songs I had heard over the years.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes. For when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, her it's warm. Here the daisy's guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away. A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray. Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay. For when again it's morning they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisy's guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true. Her is the place where I love you."_

Or another…

"_Are you, Are you _

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, Are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree'_

_Are you, Are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, Are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where a necklace of rope, side by side with me._

_Strange things did happen here,_

_No stranger would it be', 'If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree" _

And also…

"_Down in the valley, the valley so low_

_Hang your head over, here the wind blow_

_Here the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow;_

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow._

_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you,_

_Know I love you, dear, know I love you_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you._

_Build me a castle, forty feet high;_

_So I can see her as she rides by,_

_As she rides by, dear, as she rides by._

_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,_

_Angels in Heaven, know I love you,_

_Know I love you, dear, know I love you,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you."_

And there was a four note tune I heard the Mockingjay's call, so I started whistling it. In school, in the bath, before I went to sleep, in the meadow, on the walk to and from school…and around the house.

When I was whistling it one day, with a gold pin I found in my Mom's room with a Mockingjay in it, Mom stopped me.

"What's that in your hand?" she asked.

I froze, then turned my dark head, to capture my mother's eyes, with her blue ones. I walked toward her, my white dress swishing, flats making a _click _on every step.

I opened my hand to reveal the shiny, gold pin.

"I don't know," I answered. "I found it in your room."

Mom looked up at me. Her grey eyes harsh.

"Go to your room." she commanded.

I stood stock still, disbelieving. Mother _never _talked to me that way. _Ever._

"But Mommy…" I whispered, a little stung.

"GO!" she yelled at me, eyes welling with tears.

I ran fast through the house, tears spilling down my young cheeks, into the arms of my Dad.

"Sweetheart…Are you all right?" he asked hesitantly, crouching down to my eye level.

I didn't answer, but threw my arms around his neck, burying my face in his chest, sobbing.

He wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my head.

Sometimes, people just need to be held.


	2. Sweet Dreams

_A/N: So just a reminder…I am new to writing fan fictions…_

_Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams_

Throughout the years, I've had my fair share of strange dreams. When I was five, an old woman who looked to be eighty, appeared in my dream. She was smiling at me, and didn't speak much. When she did, everything she said was mumbled. I don't remember much of how the whole dream went, but I recall she said her name was Mags. I told Mom about it the next day, and she said that it was just a dream, and meant nothing important.

When I was six, I had a dream of a very handsome man. He was tall, and muscular, with tan skin, and bronze colored hair. And he had the most amazing sea green eyes. some reason, this dream stuck in my head, even though it was only a year after I dreamed of Mags. He reminded me a lot of Finnick. Mommy and Daddy's friend, Annie Odair's son. He was seventeen, then.

The man went on to same _his _name was Finnick _too! _He was smiling at me most of the time. He told me a looked a lot like my mother. But, that I had my father's blue eyes. He had a good sense of humor, and an easy going nature. At the end of the dream, I asked if I would see him again. He promised he would try.

And true to his promise, he did come again. A few months later, when I was eight, ten, and finally thirteen. When he said, he couldn't visit me anymore. I started crying, and he held my hand the rest of the dream.

I never told Mom about Finnick. He was my secret, and I wanted to keep it that way.

When I was nine, a girl who looked to be fourteen or fifteen visited me in a dream. She had fire-red hair, and amber eyes. She acted sly, and elusive, as she blended in with the surroundings of the dream. I didn't notice her till she came out calling, "Katniss?"

I whipped around, my dark braid swinging around. When my blue eyes connected with hers, she looked like she was about to run.

During the dream after we warmed up to each other, although we still watched each other cautiously, on our guard.

I think she said her name was Finch. But, I called her Foxface. She didn't seem to mind though.

Foxface took quite a liking to me, and visited my dreams every few months.

I told Mom about Foxface once. I never said Foxface though I said to her, "I dreamed about a girl with hair like fire, and eyes like amber. Her name was Finch." She never thought much of it, but commented people must take a huge liking to me since I had many dreams about them.

When I was ten, I had a dream of a girl who looked to be my age. She was singing the four note tune I heard from the Mockingjay's, _to _the Mockingjay's.

She had satiny brown skin, thick, dark hair, and her eyes were a beautiful golden. She was standing how I stand most of the time.

Leaning forward on her toes, arms extended slightly. She had on a sheer dress, with shimmering gossamer wings.

When she saw me, she smiled widely, then ran to give me a hug. I was slightly taken aback, but the girl made me feel safe. And she smelled like warm, summer air.

Her name was Rue, and she knew my mother through the 74th annual Hunger Games. I knew about them from school, and that Mommy and Daddy played an important role in them.

Rue told me more than I learned at school. More than Mommy told me. More than Daddy told me. At one point, I asked her why she was telling me. Her reply was, "You need to know."

She visited me a lot to. More than Foxface, and Finnick. I did tell Mommy about her. I decided against telling her more after her first reaction.

"_Morning Mom," I said bounding into the kitchen. "Mommy." she turned and smiled at me._

"_Good morning dear." she said, kissing me atop the head. "Sleep well?"_

_I smiled. I slept GREAT. There was this girl. And she was really pretty. She had dark hair, and skin like brown satin. And her eyes…were like…gold. She was named after a flower to. Just like me. And she told me…" I hesitated, biting my lower lip. "Things…" I continued. "And her name was Rue and-" Mom cut me off._

"_What did you just say?" she asked, eyes wide. _

"_Her name was Rue." I answered, a bit confused._

"_Was this in your dream?" mother asked slowly, her eyes closing._

"_Yeeess" I replied._

_It was silent for a couple of moments. Just Mom gripping the back of a kitchen chair, breathing slowly. Finally, she broke the silence._

"_It was just a dream. Don't bother me with your fantasies" her voice flat._

"_But-" I started_

"_It was JUST A DREAM!" she said firmly._

"_Alright." I said softly, backing out of the kitchen._

The only person who visited me more in my dreams than Finnick…More than Foxface…And more than Rue…was someone very special. I remember the first time I saw her. I was twelve years old…

_I was wearing my dark hair in a braid, my blue eyes were shimmering in the sun. We were in a meadow. There was a girl there. She looked a lot like me. Except she had blonde hair, that was pulled back in the same braid as mine. We both had light skin, mine not olive like my mother's. She was wearing a pretty blue smock, and shiny white boots. I was wearing old clothes of my mother's. It was a white, frilly shirt, and a green skirt, that was a tad bit big on me. _

_I heard the babbling of a brook nearby. The sky was a beautiful blue, big, puffy white clouds lined the sky. The grass felt cool, between my barefoot toes. The sun was shining, and bright. The grasses were dotted with all sorts of wildflowers; bright pink ones, lilac purple ones, baby blue ones, ones as white as duck fluff. There were Primroses, Rues, and Clovers._

_Underneath a Weeping Willow the girl sat. She was stroking a cat with a muddy yellow coat. The cat was curled up in her lap, purring. I stealthily crawled through the tall grasses, on my stomach. When I got into a crouching position, I took a small step, stepping on a twig, and snapping it in two. _

_I held my breathe as the girl looked up. She somehow saw me. "Don't be afraid," she called. "I won't hurt you." _

_I slowly got up, and walked cautiously toward the girl. She patted the spot next to her, and I sat down._

"_Primrose right? I'm Primrose too. Primrose Everdeen. And your, Primrose Mellark. I'm sorry I haven't visited you before. I didn't think it was the right time." she said, as if a normal occurrence. _

_But…but…that meant she was Mother's-_

"_Yes. I'm your Mother's little sister." Wow she's like a mind reader. "Were almost the same age you know." she continued. "I'm thirteen. Your twelve right?" I nodded my head. She smiled._

"_I think were going to make great friends." she said, grabbing my hand. I looked down, surprised my hand didn't go through hers. _

_We talked for the rest of the dream. Mostly about how was I, what have I been up to, how's Rory, how's Mom and Dad, basic Aunt stuff._

_I was sad when I could tell it was almost time to go. She saw the depressed look on my face._

"_Don't worry." she told me. "I'll be back tomorrow night." she said._

_I looked up. "You will?" I asked. She nodded her head, and I threw my arms around her neck. She laughed, and hugged me back, tightly. She kissed me on the cheek, and told me goodbye, as I stood up, and the scene slowly began dissolving._

I sat bolt right up in bed. Covered in a fine sheet of sweat. I wiped my forehead, and collapsed back on my pillow.


	3. Daddy's Girl

_Chapter 3: Daddy's girl_

_A/N: I am going to try to update every day if I can. I know it drives me insane when I'm waiting for a story to be updated._

"Look Mommy! Look what Daddy got me today!" I twirled in my long-sleeve silk blue dress. It was tight, and showed off the few curves I had at thirteen, and went just above my knees. I had my long hair in a braid, and my blue eyes, glittered like the ocean.

I held out my wrist. "And this to!" I said. On my wrist was a charm bracelet. Hung from it was a Mockingjay, a Jabberjay, a Primrose flower, a dagger, a bow and arrow, a stag, a spear, and a trident.

Mom's eyes started tearing up.

"Mom?" I asked. I threw my arms around her neck.

"Are you all right Mom?" I questioned, sadly.

She let out a sob, burying her face in my neck. After a few minutes, she sniffed, then lifted her head up.

"I'm all right," she said, she wiped the tears out of eyes. "Go play."

"Can I go play in the field, with Rory?" I knew a few things about Mom and Dad's past at thirteen, but not all. I knew the 'field' was really a graveyard. But Rory didn't. Not yet.

Mom nodded, biting her lip.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

When I was finished playing, I came back inside for a snack. Daddy was sitting at the table talking to Mommy. When I walked in, she smiled briefly at me, and went out of the room.

"Hi Daddy." I smiled, and bounded over to kiss his cheek. He got up and gave me a hug. When he pulled back, he froze, his hand still on my shoulder. His grip got tight. And tighter, and tighter still. I had seen Daddy during one of his episodes. Mommy said he was supposed to hold on to something when he had them. That 'something' now, being my shoulder.

"Daddy," I whined, I used all my strength to not give out under his grip. "Your hurting me…Please stop. Please!" I whispered, painfully. The pressure was becoming to much. When his grip got almost all I could take, I bit my lip hard to keep from yelling. I could taste the blood, from where I had bit. After a final pressure add to my shoulder from Dad, he started to loosen a bit. I counted down from one hundred, as a his grip went slack. When he finally dropped his hand, I fell onto my knees.

I put my hand on my shoulder, and tried to massage it. I stopped because it hurt too much.

"Prim?" came my father's worried voice. "What happened? Are you all right? You look like your pain. Do-"

"I'm fine Dad," I cut him off. "It's fine. Just-" This time he cut me off.

"_Oh my god! _Did _I _do this to _you?" _he asked disgusted.

"It's alright Daddy…" I whispered. "You didn't mean to. You can't help it." He sighed, and rubbed a hand over his face.

"I…I just-I _wish _I could help it, but I just can't…" he trailed off.

I gave Dad a tight hug, and he returned it.

"It's okay Dad. I was accident." I told him. I kissed him on the cheek.

"You'll always be my girl…You know that?" he asked me.

"I know Daddy," I said quietly, face cuddled in his neck. "I know. Love you." I gave him a final hug, and bounded off to play with Rory

_I know it's short. I'll try to fix that to. I don't have much idea's for the story_


	4. Protective

_Chapter 4: Rory_

I was three when Mother had Rory. I remember it very well.

"_Now, Mommy is going to have another kid, Prim. But, that doesn't mean we won't love you any less. We might have to spend a little more time with the new baby. But we'll still love you. Alright?" Daddy asked. _

"_Mommy's having another baby?" I asked. "I'm going to be a big sister?"_

"_Yes, Prim. You're going to be a big sister."_

That was when I found out I was going to be a big sister. I was two then.

They started fixing up a nursery for the baby. The walls were a baby blue color, and the crib was mahogany wood. There were animals drawn on his wall. That was my idea. I has said, and I quote, _"Can we draw pwetty animals on the walls for the baby? Like lions, and tigger's, and chweeta's?" _

And I was three when Rory was born.

"_Can I see the new baby? Can I? Can I? Can I? Oh pleeeassse?" I begged. _

"_Yes Prim. And it's a boy. We named him Rory." my Dad told me._

"_Can I see Rory?" I asked._

"_Of course." he said grinning. "Follow me." He led me to a room, and Mommy was laying in the bed, a bundle of white blankets in her arms. _

_Mommy handed the bundle to me, and I peeked in. The baby had smooth olive skin, silky blonde curls, and his eyes were closed. _

"_Hi Rory," I whispered. "I'm your big sister, Prim." Rory opened his eyes, to reveal they were wide, and grey. He saw me, and giggled. I smiled at him._

**10 years later:**

"Happy Birthday Rory!" I told my brother, gracing his cheek with a kiss. He grimaced, and wiped his face, But, I could tell

he was smiling slightly.

On our walk to school, I thought over Rory's ten years. When he was born, our fights, our apologies, our little moments, me protecting him, just…everything. He was a sweet kid, and even at ten, I heard girls giggling about him. He was tall, and his skin was light, with hair that mom said definitely needed cutting, in blonde curls, and wide grey eyes, of The Seam. He was smart, and I always was overprotective of him. That was proven in front of every one that afternoon…

_My best friend Naylor and I were just getting out of class, when we heard shouts, and cheers that rang through the school yard. We exchanged a look and ran toward the noise. Naylor and I were cousins of sorts. My mom, and Naylor's uncle Gale, had once been best friends, or so the story goes. My mother, had been protective of Naylor's father, who had been Gale's brother, Vick. We had known each other, been to the other's houses a few times, we were friends then, but we became best friends when we were eight, and she kicked a boy for making fun of me, and yanking my braid. She was quite pretty, and looked quite like my mother. She had olive skin, dark hair like mine, that was cropped short, and fell just to her chin, and grey eyes, like Rory's. _

_When we came to the source of the noise, we both froze. There in the courtyard, was Rory in the center of four boys, they were pushing him around, and when he fell to the ground, one kicked him in the side, "Get up!" one yelled. "GET UP I SAID!" Rory got up, and swung at one, but they ducked. One jabbed him right in the nose, and his nose started bleeding heavily. _

_Naylor and I, ran toward them. "Hey!" I yelled. I grabbed one of the boys from behind, and threw them behind me on the ground, Naylor doing the same, and to the other two. I grabbed Rory by his hand, pulled him off the ground. I hugged him, and repeatedly asked him if he was alright. While I was taking care of Rory, Naylor was taking care of the other boys. She was yelling, and shouting obscenities at them. I took his hand, and started walking away. Naylor spat one last thing at them, and I could see they were crying. Naylor had that effect on people. She then hurried up to me, and we walked Rory home._

So it definitely goes to show, I am _very _protective of Rory.


	5. What's in a name?

_Chapter 6: What's in a name?_

I know I was named in memory of my Aunt…But Primrose? I mean c'mon. It used to be cute…but the more I say it to myself the weirder it sounds. Until it sounds just like a lot of letters thrown together…My best friend Naylor said a name was just a name, but that got me to thinking…

"Hey Mom…" I said when I got home. "I've been thinking…If you have another kid…Can I name it?"

My mom laughed. "Honey, I'm forty five…That's hardly an age to have kids!"

"But Mommy…" I whined.

"Why don't you ask Posy? She's very fond of you…Maybe she could take you up on that request, though it's hardly my place to tell you that's okay."

_Posy_…I thought scathingly, as I kicked a rock from my path. _Another stupid flower name. Stupid District 12, and it's stupid flower names! Posy, Katniss, Primrose…_I slowed down. _Think. _I told myself…_District 12 names, and…_I went over all the ones from stories, and people now…_Madge, Gale, Peeta, Vick, Posy, Rory, Haymitch, Effie…Ewwww….A Capitol name…Maysilee…Daisy and Lily, Uncle Vick's twins daughters…Paige and Gale and Sadie, Uncle Rory's kids…and Lyra and Willard, Naylor's siblings…Charles and Phoebe, Castellan, Hazel, Leo, Frank…_

I started thinking then of all the words Primrose could make.

_Primrose…_I thought._ Hmmmm….Rose, rim, so, more, mire, prim, rise, I, sore, pie, pies, some, pro, imp, pore, pores, or….Primrose…Primros…Primro…Primr…Prim…Pri…Pr…P…Pa…Pap…Pape…Paper…Pape…Pap…Pa…P…Pr…Pri…Prim…Prime…Prim…Pri…Pr…P…Pr…Pri…Prim…Primr…Primro…Primros…Primrose. Primrose. Primrose. Rose. Prim. Prim. Rose. Primrose…_

_I think I like it._ I decided. I turned around, and headed back to the house.


End file.
